legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P6/Transcript
(Torkat is seen sitting around his tent) Torkat: *Growls*....I think I'm gonna go insane... (Erin is seen rolling around the floor giggling) Erin: *Giggles* Fluffy floor! Torkat:..... Erin: It's like a big fluffy doggy! Torkat: Oh my god I am seriously just tempted to just hit you in the back of the head and knocking you out so you'll shut up. Erin: Heeeeey…. Torkat: ??? Erin:.... Where'd Jelly man go? Torkat: What? Erin:...... (Erin then looks over at Torkat) Erin: Doggie! (Torkat glares) Torkat: Great.... Erin: Come roll and play in the grass doggie. Torkat: G-Grass?! There's no grass! (In Erin's imagination she is indeed rolling around grass) Erin: *Giggles* It's so fun! Torkat: No. Erin: Awww. Doggie needs a hug. Torkat: What? (Erin gets up) Erin: Come and get a hug! Torkat: Don't touch me. Erin: Come on doggie. Hug the doggie! Torkat: G-Get away! (Erin starts chasing Torkat) Erin: HUG THE DOGGIE!! Torkat: GET AWAY!! I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR!!! Erin: HUG!! (Torkat then stops in front of the tent flap) Torkat: Alright, go enjoy the outside for all I care! (Torkat pulls the flap open as Erin runs out. He then closes it as she stands outside confused) Erin: Huh? Doggie? (Erin then sees bright and happy land full of bright grass, sun shine, and fairies) Erin: Ooooooh woooow. Its all beautiful. *Starts to skip happily unaware of the looks she's getting* Orc #1:...... Orc #4: What the...? Erin: Soooo pretty! Orc #7: H-Hey! Human what are you- Erin: *Gasp* CANDY! (Erin sees candy and starts to walk toward it) Orc #5: H-HEY!!! DON't TOUCH THAT!!!! Erin: Oh man, this looks so good! Orc #6: That's not what you think it is! Erin: Mmmm! (Erin picks up a piece of candy and bites it, causing her to soon spit it out) Erin: *gagging* Eww! Gross! (The candy is seen to be a plate of giant cooked worms) Erin: That's not good at all! Orc #6: What did you expect when you- Erin: Oooooh! *Starts to skip off* Orc #4: H-HEY!! Erin: Ooooh so pretty! (Erin starts to reach for something but an Orc picks her up and starts to carry her away) Erin: H-Hey I wanna touch! Orc #1: No you do not. (Erin was reaching for a camp fire) Erin: But it's pretty! Orc #1: And dangerous! (The Orc carries Erin over to a wooded pole and he and another Orc start to tie her up to the pole) Orc #1: Now you stay there! (The two leave) Erin:... *Giggling* (Erin looks around before she sees a caterpillar on her shoulder) Erin: *Gasp* Ooooh! A pretty caterpillar! (The caterpillar is shown to actually be a centipede which crawls into Erin's shirt) Erin: Heeey. What are you doing in there? You can't go in there silly. (Erin tries to shake herself to get the centipede to leave) Erin: Come on, get out of there little guy! (An Orc walks by and sees Erin trying to shake) Orc #8: What are you doing now? Erin: A caterpillar wanted in my shirt. He can't go in there. Orc #8: A caterpillar??? (The Orc sees the centipede on Erin's shoulder) Orc #8:...Kid that's a centipede. Erin: He's a caterpillar silly. (The Orc grabs the centipede and eats it whole) Erin: *Gasp*…… Noooooooooooo! Orc #8: Shut up. (The Orc walks up as Erin tears up a bit) Erin: *Sniff* Poor caterpillar. It didn't even get to be a butterfly... (Erin looks down sad before the scene cuts to Rose, Grey and Jack who are currently doing work around the camp) Rose: *Cleaning the floor* …. Jack: *Hammering some wooden wall* This is such garbage. Rose: Tell me about it. (Grey is seen looking inside a barrel of raw uncooked worms that squirm around inside it) Grey:....I'm supposed to cook these? Rose: That's.... what they said... Grey: Why would anyone want to eat these?! Jack: I don't know... I'm trying to figure out why our powers don't work. I could kill all these guys by myself if I had them. Rose: Maybe it's some kind of magic charm. Jack: Maybe.... Grey: I don't wanna reach in here! Rose: Grey you- ???: Ah so here's the fresh meat! (The 3 stop and look at some orc, who's smaller then most of the others walking toward them) ???: I heard in the grape vine we got new slaves! Good! I've been waiting for someone to serve me hand and foot! Jack:..... Grey:....What? ???: You heard me! Rose: Umm, who are you? ???: What!? You haven't heard of me?! I'm Pug! Pug the Great! I am pretty important in this camp! Grey: Pug? Jack: The Great? Pug: Precisely! Grey: You don't look like a pug. Pug: Hey! I know what I look like! And you slaves better start showing me some respect! Rose: … Why? Pug: Did you not hear?! I said I'm important! Everyone here knows and respect Pug the- ???: HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHRAK!!! Pug: !! (A pair of Orcs are seen walking up to Pug) Jack: ?? Pug: Oh um.. A-Ah, m-my faithful warriors! Orc #10: Did you not hear us!? What are you doing?! Pug: O-Oh just checking out the slaves, making sure they're up to expectation and know they're place. Orc #11: You're suppose to be cleaning the animal cages! Rose: Huh?? Grey: *Giggles a bit* W-What? Pug: Uh.. Oh uh y-yeah right. Well I- (One of the Orcs pushes Pug down on his back) Orc #10: Get to it! Or next time we'll use you as live bait! (The two Orcs leave) Pug: *Growls as he gets up* Jack: *Smirk* Pug the "Great" huh? Rose: Doesn't seem very great to me. Grey: *Laughs* Well that helped my mood a bit. Pug: Y-YOU SHUT YOU MOUTHS! … *Groans and kicks the ground* Those disrespectful heaps of dung! If only I had the chance I'd show 'em all! Jack: Heh. Yeah right. If I had more powers, I'd beat them all blind folded. Pug:... ! Powers? Rose: Yes. He has powers. We all do. Pug: Oh. You uh... You don't say. And uh... You think uh... You could beat say... Torkat with these powers? Jack: Oh him? Rose: Definitely. Jack: Yeah we-...Wait why do you ask? Pug: *Looks left and right* Come over here for a sec. (The 3 look at each other but follow Pug away from any eyes that might be watching) Pug: *Whispers* What would you guys say to making a deal? Jack: *Whispers* Deal? Pug; *Whispers* Yes. Rose: *Whispers* What kind of deal? Pug: *Whispers* I want you to help me kill Tortak. Grey: *Whispers* Y-You wanna kill Tortak? Pug: He does not deserve to be chief! He has no respect for old Pug! I deserve to be chief! And if I had someone like you guys on my side, I could do it. Rose:...... Pug: *Whispers* Come on. I promise I'll make it worth your while. Jack: I'm listening. Pug: Here's how it is: You help me become chief, I'll let you all go home. No one will object to letting slaves go if the chief decides it. Grey: That's... Hmm... Pug: Plus... I'll split the chief's treasure with yeah. Rose: That chief's treasure? Pug: Yes. Chief has a bunch of gold coins stashed away in his tent. That should make anyone happy I think Rose: Hmm.... Grey: I mean, I'm down. Pug: Oh excellent! All right, we'll work together, take out Torkat, and we'll split the reward 60-40! Jack: Excuse you? 60-40? Pug: U-Um... I mean... 50-50? Jack: That's more like it. Rose: Guess this is gonna pay off after all. Grey: But hold on, how can we beat him if we can't use our powers. Jack: Yeah ever since we got to this camp they've been shut off. *To Pug* Know why? Pug: Oh yeah. You see, we've got a few bottles of this substance that has the power to disable another creature's abilities if they have any. They forced you all to drink it when we got here. Grey: Seriously? Pug: *Nods* Grey: Gross... Pug: There's an antidote in the doctor's tent. I can get them for you. Rose: Right, you find the antidote, we gotta find Erin in the meantime. Pug: Who? Jack: The human girl. Pug: Oooooh. My what a fine female she is. She'd really fetch- (Jack suddenly grabs Pug's neck) Jack: Do not. Finish. That sentence. Pug: *Gulp* O-Okay. (Jack lets go of Pug) Jack: Good. Pug: Now, go on and find the girl! And meet me back here in about an hour! I'll have the antidote! Rose: You got it. Pug: Oh! One more thing. Grey: What? Pug: Make sure no one is around when you take care of Torkat. I need to make everyone believe I'm the one who killed him. Rose: Alright. Jack: Will do Pug. (Pug nods before they all split up to begin their mission to escape) TO BE CONTINUED.....Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts